Glass panes are typically framed in a frame—for example, made of plastic, wood, or metal—and inserted together with the frame into the relevant building structure, anchored, sealed, and finally plastered in. This procedure is not only very complex; in addition, the frame can represent a type of thermal bridge in relation to a high-quality glazing.